incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Dare: Incognito Inside Style
Truth or dare. Ah yes, it's a popular game played during sleepovers by teenage girls, in which you are either truthed into revealing your darkest secrets/crushes, or possibly dared into doing something embarrassing. However, what happens when a group of Incognitoians/nerds get together and play the same game via chatroom? Oh... then the fun begins. Origin You can blame Beatrice the Golden Witch for planting the idea in our heads. During a dream she had, all the Incognito Inside members had a sleepover in which Truth or Dare was played. The dream was hilarious and memorable, but sadly, Betty had to leave before she was finished. This left Ragna, Ranka, and our key component, Gilgamesh, alone and bored. Gilgamesh made the fateful suggestion of reinacting the dream... chatroom style. And so, the horror began. The squad of 3 was later to be joined by Alisa, AKA SynVanilliaSky, however the one that started it all, Beatrice, missed out on the whole experience. During the session, songs were forced upon people, crushes were revealed, people had to talk in a hakumen voice, Alisa actually said "I am Hakulancer, the Spandex has come", threats were hurled and people even had to slap themselves. It was truly an exciting night. According to data found in bits of saved chat history, the whole experience lasted about 3 hours. The Players Ragna the Bloodedge: '''Ragna was just in it to have fun and laugh a bunch, which succeeded. She was a bit bad at the game, particularly with thinking up truths, and sometimes asked the help of her friends. She was honest and usually didn't argue too much against whatever dare was handed to her, but definitely didn't hesitate to complain. Ragna also loved teasing Alisa because she had a knack for trouble. Ragna got to give out the final dare of the night. '''Gilgamesh: '''The King of Heroes had some of the worst luck early on. He was constantly picked as the receiver of dares and truths, however when it came his turn, he had some very witty ones, such as making someone do the "Dat Ass" face. '''Alisa: '''Synvanilliasky was more aggressive than the rest of the players. She took any excuse to get revenge on others and had some seriously bad/good dares up her sleeve. She created the sense of danger in the game, a sort of dragon's cave. If you ticked off the dragon lurking inside, you were going to get a mouthful of firebreath. However, it wasn't like anyone cared, and most made a sport out of giving her good dares anyway. '''Ranka: '''Ranka had the best luck, not getting picked once until about 30 minutes into the game. When Ranka left, the game actually fell apart, because his random and funny questions and dares is one of the things that held the game together. He was also the victim of the final dare. '''Truths Truths were seldom picked, just like in the regular game, because everyone loves to dare people! However, the truths that were picked were either standard ("Do you have a crush on anyone on the forum?") or Random ("What is your dream job?" These were mainly asked by Ranka, who was good at coming up with random questions.) Dares This is where things got interesting. The dares ranged anywhere from "Punch the wall behind you 5 times" to "Slap yourself in the face 10 times" to "Sing Forget You". All of those were, incidentally, from Alisa, who seemed to be far more brutal about the game, which made things infinitely more fun and included a sense of danger. There were too many to name, but here were some of the best: • Gilgamesh was dared by Alisa to slap himself 10 times... which he did. • Gilgamesh was dared by Ragna to sing Hare Hare Yukai... which was hilarious. • In Revenge, Gilgamesh dared Alisa to do the "Dat Ass" face, take a picture, and put the picture on her Facebook. • Ragna was actually dared by Ranka to say her true name/nickname. • Ragna was dared by Alisa to sing "Forget You", a song by Cee Lo Green. • The last dare of the night was targeted at Ranka, having been given out by Ragna. The dare was to sing Seikan Hikou in a Jin Kisaragi voice. Ranka tricked us, starting out singing like Ranka, and then switching over to "ONII-SAAAAAN" about halfway through the song, and even switching between a Ragna and Jin impression, It was glorious and everyone either committed suicide or laughed their butts off. Will there be another truth or dare session? Gee... who knows? But you know what I do know? I NEED TO GET SOME FRIGGIN SLEEP. *cuts the article short*